


Dirty Holiday

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on request: "Ian an Mickey go on holiday, make it as dirty as possible." Ian and Mickey take a trip to Florida, but never leave the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Holiday

Mickey and Ian had managed to scrape the cash together for a honeymoon in Florida. They couldn’t afford plane tickets so they drove 17 hours, on various interstates. Jimmy-Steve had given the couple a car for their wedding, and although he couldn’t say where or how he got it, but he managed to get them the pink slips. 

Ian wanted to go to Disney World, neither of the boys had ever been. Mickey thought it’d be a stupid waste of time, he didn’t care where they went….he considered it a good honeymoon if they never left their hotel room.But of course Ian had to have activities, plans and shit. But the first night, Mickey had planned. Mickey had declined the honeymoon suite because he thought the heart shaped bed and shit was queerer than he was. When they got to their room, Ian picked up the shorter man laughing,

“The fuck?” Mickey swore as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s freckled neck. Ian opened the door, and walked through the doorway with Mickey in his arms. Ian tossed his new husband onto the queen size bed, and Mickey landed bouncing and laughing grabbing Ian by the shirt and tackling him onto the bed with him.

Mickey immediately began stripping Ian, pulling of his shirt while ripping buttons off in his rush. He unzipped Ian’s jeans with his teeth as the redhead literally ripped off his t-shirt. Mickey pushed Ian down on the bed kissing him fiercely. Ian quivered and bit Mickey’s lip gently. Mickey moved his mouth down Ian’s body kissing his chest, abdomen, and his mouth finally reaching the legendary fire crotch. Ian’s cock was erect and hard, mickey put the throbbing member Into his mouth and tasted Ian. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hair pushing his face into his crotch gently as he bit his lip approaching orgasm.

Mickey came up before Ian’s completion and turned him around into the bed kissing his shoulder and as he spread Ian’s cheeks and thrust himself in, he bit Ian’s back gently. he grabbed Ian’s hips and pushed himself into his husband. Ian slid his hand over his own cock jerking himself off to the rythm of Mickeys hips smacking his ass. Ian climaxed first and as Mickey continued to screw him he reached behind him and in the heat of the moment he dug his nails into the brunette’s back.

Mickey moaned as he climaxed, while Ian tore into his back like a tiger. Ian promptly flipped Mickey over onto back into the mattress. Ian licked Mick’s neck and as he went down his body he sucked Mickeys nipple until Mickey was hard again. Ian went down on Mickey, licking his balls and cock until they were moist with desire. Ian then brought his mouth back up and began sucking Mickeys neck. The thug raised his legs in preparation, giving Ian better access to his …

"Ohhh Fuck." Mickey said trembling, as Ian thrust himself into him. Ian had his arms beside Mickey’s head they faced each other as Ian pushed himself hard into Mickey. Mickey reached up grabbing Ian’s face and pulled him down kissing him passionately. 

An hour later they lay beside.each other in comfortable silence, Ian lying on Mickey’s chest, his leg strewn across his lap. They spooned together and outside the window some distance away fireworks were booming at Magic Kingdom. As the legendary Mickey Mouse firework came up, Ian kissed Mickey on the side of the head, whispering “I love you.”


End file.
